Testing of wireless devices such as mobile telephones and the like typically requires high-value test assets such as vector signal analysers and vector signal generators. In order to achieve high speed throughput of devices through a test phase in a manufacturing process it is desirable to be able to test multiple devices simultaneously.
Systems for simultaneously testing multiple wireless devices have been proposed. However, many of these known systems suffer from disadvantages.
For example, many such systems require multiple signal generators and multiple signal analysers. It will be appreciated that the capital expenditure required to implement such systems is high, and a large amount of physical space is required to accommodate such systems.
Other systems that do not require multiple signal generators and signal analysers have been proposed. However, the range of tests that can be performed using such systems is limited. For example, such systems are typically unable to perform tests involving broadcasting a downlink signal to a plurality of devices under test simultaneously, and measuring the uplink from each of the plurality of devices under test sequentially in turn.